


The Barenaked Boyfriend

by thebiwholived



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwholived/pseuds/thebiwholived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth thinks she doesn't see enough of Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barenaked Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to take place after HoO, but I haven't finished the series so who knows. Percy and Annabeth are 20. This is the first time I’ve really written anything in a few years, let alone completing and posting so this is mainly a bit of nonsense I couldn’t get out of my head and thought would be good practice. Also, I was unaware until two minutes ago that greenconverses previously wrote pretty much the exact same thing (called House Rules) except, you know, way better and much hotter. Apparently, everyone likes to see a kleptomaniac Annabeth trying to get some more of dat Percy.

Annabeth smirked as she listened to the muffled thumps of drawers opening and closing coming from down the hall. She gave a satisfied little sigh and turned the page of her copy of _High-Performance Computer Architecture_ , absently twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. It wouldn’t be long now.

3, 2, 1…

“Where are my clothes?”

Annabeth looked up and had to fight a smile. Percy was standing in the living room doorway, hair damp from the shower and hands on his hips, wearing only a towel around his waist.

“Having trouble finding something to wear, are we?” she asked casually, turning back to her book. She shifted the heavy volume higher on her legs, which were thrown over the side of her favorite armchair.

“I’m having trouble finding _anything_ to wear, you thief.” She could hear the dampened amusement in his voice, could practically feel the eye-roll.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about, Percy.”

“You’re a horrible liar.”

She snorted. “No, I’m not.”

“True enough. But I know you took them.” The towel rustled as he shifted and she glanced up to find him standing over her, arms folded across his chest. His green eyes were narrowed in a glare, but Annabeth suppressed a laugh. His wolf-stare had never worked on her.

“Now why would I do a thing like that?” she asked, closing her book and crossing her own arms in a mirror of her boyfriend’s position.

“Because you’re an evil genius?” he suggested, shrugging. “I’ve given up on trying to understand how your brain works.” He sighed theatrically. “You’re just so far above me.”

Annabeth laughed and swung her legs to the floor, letting the book slide off her lap and onto the chair. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” she said as she rose to face him.

“It’s certainly gotten me places in the past,” Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and snorted again, pushing past him on her way to the kitchen. “Please.”

“What?” came his injured voice from behind her as he followed. “I’m talented!”

“You certainly are,” she confirmed. She crossed to the fridge and pulled it open, making a show of browsing. “Although mostly in areas unrelated to flattery.”

Percy’s strong arms curled around her waist from behind, his warm chest pressing against her back. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

She grinned and turned in his arms, letting the refrigerator door fall closed. “Oh I’d say it’s a very good thing,” she said, winding her arms around Percy’s neck, one hand toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He smiled at her, the slight laugh lines creasing around his eyes. Annabeth breathed in his smell, a scent of sea breeze and fresh soap, and her brain went fuzzy for second. She rose up slightly on her toes and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. One of Percy’s hands slid partially under her shirt, bunching the soft fabric. His thumb moved in slow little circles at her lower back. A tiny shiver traveled the length of her spine and she pressed closer to him as his other hand moved to her hair. Annabeth melted against him, perfectly content...

Until Percy made a half-startled ‘hmm’ sound and grasped her upper arms, shoving her gently away from his body.

“Uh uh, I don’t think so,” he said, holding up his hands as though warding off a wild beast. He backed quickly away from her until he hit the counter and pointed a finger at her. “Don’t think you’re gonna distract me into going along with Phase 3 of your plan or whatever –”

Annabeth laughed. “You’re the one who started it. And what makes you think I have a plan?”

He looked at her shrewdly. “You always have a plan.”

“Maybe so, but who says they always have to be elaborate? Maybe I just thought you and your clothing needed to spend some time apart…”

Two high spots of color appeared on Percy’s cheeks and his mouth fell open the tiniest bit. His hands clenched sporadically at his sides, catching the towel between his fingers.

They’d been living together for a little over a month and they had…been together and all that. But Annabeth suspected that Percy was still a bit self-conscious. Zeus knew why, since she took every available opportunity to try to convey in various creative ways how awfully appreciative she was of what he had to offer.

Percy looked down and stared at his bare feet, leaning back against the counter, his hands grasping the edge on either side. He chuckled then, seemingly to himself, and raised his head again to meet her eyes. “I’ll never understand what you see in me, Wise Girl.”

Annabeth gave a small smile and crossed the room. She took his hands in hers and interlaced their fingers, looking up into his kind eyes. “All the good things…the person who led me out of the dark.”

Percy smiled softly. “We led each other.” He took his hand, still intertwined with hers, and lightly brushed her check with his thumb. His eyes traced across her face, taking in her blonde curls, her eyes, her lips, her nose. “You’re so beautiful,” he said quietly, almost in a whisper. He let their joined hands fall back to his side.

Annabeth could feel moisture gathering at the corners of her eyes, an ache burgeoning in her chest. She had always thought of herself as tough. Gods, she’d had to be, to survive. But Percy always managed to tear down all her barriers like it was the easiest thing in the world.

She often wondered how she’d gotten so lucky. How on earth did she deserve this wonderful, beautiful boy?

The only reply she could manage was to rise up on her tiptoes and kiss him again, her hands gripping his shoulders. Percy responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him. The kiss was deeper than the last, slower. Annabeth felt a hand in her hair and a touch at her waist. She couldn’t seem to concentrate on what her own hands were doing, but when they broke apart a minute later, Percy’s hair was in a bit of a state and the poor towel looked like it was hanging on for dear life.

Resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, Percy gave a little laugh. “So where is my stuff?”

She’d almost forgotten about that. Heart beating softly in her ears, she breathed, “Oh. It’s here somewhere…under my hat.”

Percy pulled back and opened his eyes, his brows scrunching together adorably. “Under your hat?”

“Yeah, my Yankees cap. I got Reid from the Hecate cabin to help me manipulate the magic surrounding it to create an encompassing aura so it doesn’t necessarily have to maintain direct contact and then he said he could even add in a miniaturization component –” Annabeth stopped short. “Percy, your eyes are glazing over.”

Percy blinked rapidly. “Sorry. What about an aurora?”

Annabeth sighed dramatically. “My Seaweed Brain. What am I going to do with you?”

“Give me my clothes back?” he suggested hopefully, half-shrugging.

Annabeth stepped in close again and grinned up at him. “Hmm,” she pretended to think it over. “I think I’ll show you where they are tomorrow.” She ran a hand through his soft black hair, reveling in the feeling. Then she smirked and whispered in his ear, “Maybe.”

With that, she tugged gently at the knot at Percy’s hip, and the towel fell lightly into a heap at their feet.


End file.
